wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sindragosa
|Przynależność = Niebieskie Stado Smoków (dawniej) Plaga Ród Mrozu |Stanowisko = Królowa Niebieskiego Stada (dawniej) |Lokacja = Cytadela Lodowej Korony |Status = Aktywna (Nieumarła) ( ) Możliwa do zabicia Martwa (wiedza) |Rodzina = Malygos (małżonek, dawniej) Arygos (syn) Azuregos (syn) Balacgos (syn) Kirygosa (córka) Tyrygosa (córka) |Mentorzy = Król Lisz |Instancja = Cytadela Lodowej Korony |Dubbing = Lani Minella }}Sindragosa, dawna pierwsza małżonka Malygosa, jest potężnym żmijem mrozu, który został wskrzeszony przez samego Króla Lisza przy Upadku Sindragosy w Icecrown. Scenę tą można obejrzeć w filmiku otwierającym dodatek Wrath of the Lich King oraz w zadaniu Gdzie upadają smoki. Biografia :Z książki "Cinematic Art of Wrath of the Lich King" z Blizzcon '08 Na długo przed Wielkim Rozbiciem, pięć smoczych stad — czerwone, niebieskie, spiżowe, zielone, i czarne — zostały obciążone brzemieniem dbania o kiełkujący świat Azeroth. Sindragosa była ukochaną żoną niebieskiego smoka Malygosa, zwanego także Tkaczem Zaklęć, strażnika tajemnej magii. Z pomocą goblińskich rzemieślników, Neltharion - Strażnik Ziemi, stworzył potężny artefakt zwany Duszą Smoka. Przekonał swych smoczych braci i siostry do wzmocnienia dysku, twierdząc że powstrzyma to zbliżającą się inwazję demonicznego Płonącego Legionu. Jednakże, Neltharion zdradził swych sprzymierzeńców podczas ataku demonów, prowokując apokaliptyczną bitwę pod niebem nad Studnią Wieczności. Malygos i Sindragosa dołączyły do niebieskich smoków otaczających Strażnika Ziemi. Zaatakowali czarnego smoka... lecz Neltharion użył potęgi Duszy Smoka, dziesiątkując prawie całe niebieskie stado smoków. Uderzenie wyrzuciło Sindragosę daleko przez kontynent, w głąb mroźnej północy. Oślepiona i blisko śmierci, Sindragosa desperacko starała się dobrnąć do Smoczego Cmentarzyska — miejsca, do którego smoki instynktownie podróżują by umrzeć. Nie mogąc wzbić się w powietrze, Sindragosa spadła w zimną ziemię na terenie Korony Mrozu. Niebieska smoczyca zebrała resztki pozostałej w niej energii i próbowała wzywać na pomoc Malygosa. Jedyną odpowiedzią było wycie arktycznego wiatru. Pomimo jej wysiłków dystans był zbyt duży; w agonii zrozumiała, że jej duch nie zaznał by spokoju na Smoczym Cmentarzysku. Życie wyciekało z niej razem ze zdrowiem psychicznym. W środku jej majaków, ostatnie myśli Sindragosy obróciły się w gorycz i nienawiść: nienawiść przeciwko Legionowi, Neltharionowi, a nawet Malygosowi. Przede wszystkim zaś, nienawiść przeciwko światu śmiertelników. W momencie jej śmierci... Sindragosa poprzysięgła zemstę. Wrath of the Lich King Sindragosa jest widziana przez krótką chwilę w Jamie Saronu, drugiej 5 osobowej instancji Lodowej Korony, po porażce Lorda Plagi Tyrannusa. Kiedy przywódca armii wyzwolonych niewolników (Martin Victus dla Przymierza, Gorkun Ironskull dla Hordy) chwali graczy za ich odwagę i działania mające na celu ich wyzwolenie, Sindragosa wzlatuje z głębi jamy i uwalnia swą furię, zabijając przywódcę i jego armię. Gracze są wciągnięci z powrotem do tunelu wejściowego przez Jaina Proudmoore lub Sylvanas Windrunner, ratujące ich przed przerażającą śmiercią. Sindragosa zabijana jest w najgłębszym sanktuarium Cytadeli Lodowej Korony przez poszukiwaczy przygód prowadzonych przez Tiriona Fordringa i Dariona Mograine'a, chcących zabić Arthasa Menethila, Króla Lisza. Sindragosa pojawia się jako boss w potyczce w Salach Mroźnego Skrzydła wewnątrz Cytadeli Lodowej Korony. Była jednym z dwóch ogłoszonych bossów, podczas gdy drugim jest Król Lisz we własnej osobie.http://www.blizzard.com/blizzcon/recaps/raid_dungeon-panel.xml Heroes of the Storm Jest przyzywana jako jedna z ostatecznych umiejętności Arthasa, zadając obrażenia jej lodowym oddechem w linii przed nim. Ciekawostki *Jej imię to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do słów "sin" (grzech) oraz "dragon" (smok), razem z tradycyjnym dla niebieskich smoczyc sufiksem "-gosa". *Sindragosa była także wprowadzona w nowym ekranie logowania w Patchu 3.0.2, w którym wielu graczy zarówno pokochało jak i znienawidziło jej przerażający ryk. Gallery Sindragosa.jpg|Sindragosa widoczna w Pit of Saron Malygos and Sindragosa.jpg|Sindragosa pre-undeath Sindragosa Heroes.jpg|Sindragosa in Heroes of the Storm FanartSindragosa.jpg|Fanart Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne de:Sindragosa es:Sindragosa fr:Sindragosa en:Sindragosa Kategoria:Żmije mrozu Kategoria:Plaga Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych